mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rose/Galeria
1ª Temporada Temporada de Coice na Macieira Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png Rédea nas Fofocas Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Rose S01E09.png Rose horror S01E09.png Rose runs into a home S1E09.png 2ª Temporada Belas Pústulas Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Lily she cursed S2E6.png Rose hexed S2E6.png Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|Só sua cutie mark é visível. Dia do Coração Lily running S02E17.png Lily's Ribs S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie And Rose S02E18.png Rose S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Jogos de Equestria First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Life is a Runway Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Slice of Life Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says "The horror, the horror!" again S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Amending Fences The donut shop S5E12.png Mercadorias RoseluckFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Roseluck doll.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg en:Rose/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens